


Interruptus

by xenokattz



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lois & Clark have a scheduling problem, No time for nookies, Please have mercy, Warning: might cause cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenokattz/pseuds/xenokattz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe it's us. Y'know, with the sex. Maybe we're having too much sex."<br/>"I don't understand what that means."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptus

Clark swooped Lois into his arms as she headed for the door. Her up-do went one way, her briefcase another and her shoes whacked against the door. Their red soles turned up in an admonition she easily forgot considering how fiercely her husband kissed her. 

"I missed you," he whispered against her lips.

"Mmmmwah," was her reply, dotting his cheeks and jaw and neck with wet kisses. "That's what you get for pulling double duty at the Tower."

"There was a wormhole. We were gone for months." His hands worked at her zipper.

"Months, huh?"

"In caves." His other hand snaked up her skirt. "Off-planet civil war. Oh, _Lois_ , stockings and garters?"

"I always wear stockings and garters at the end of your shift."

"You're the best wife ever!" He shifted her in his arms for a better ravishing position. His mouth made a beeline for her cleavage.

But she pushed him back. "I need to be at an interview."

Clark whined, "Lois! Months! In a cave! Months in a cave with Bruce, Red Tornado and Ollie."

"Yes but-- Christ, Bruce _and_ Ollie in close quarters for longer than five minutes? My poor baby! How you must've suffered!"

"It was terrible. I need therapy." He ground his hips into hers to demonstrate the type of therapy he had in mind.

"Honey, any other night I would be ready and willing but Councillor Pham's given me the runaround for weeks. I need to meet her to dinner tonight or forever be on hold, amen."

"Lo-is!"

"Cla-ark!"

Clark pouted, the fiend! He knew how irresistible he was when he looked all pathetic with the eyes and the lips and the--

"Oh fine!" Kneeling, Lois made quick work of Clark's uniform bottoms, pushed him back against dining table and set to work.

"Lois!" He sounded rather strangled which was pretty appropriate considering how tightly she had him.

"Mmmrf?"

"Lois, I didn't mean this."

She released him with a soft slurp. "What? You like this and it's the quickest way you--"

"I was hoping for something a little less rushed," he said, combing his fingers through her hair.

"So would I but I'm on a deadline--"

"Oh, fine, fine, go interview the councilor but come right back, okay?" He helped her off her knees, tucking himself back in his bottoms.

"I will, promise. Love you!"

"I love you."

* * *

  
Lois landed on Clark's chest.

"Whumff!" went the mattress.

"Uuurnf!" went Clark. His eyes doubled in size and he might have whimpered.

"Smallville?" She pulled his shirt up. Ragged edges of skin and flesh fought to knit together. "Who did this?"

"Weaponized kryptonite. I'll be fine, sweetheart, I just need to sleep it off."

She pouted. Her outfit finally registered in Clark's fevered brain. A black corset with tiny blue pinstripes, blue panties and thigh high boots with heels that went all the way to heaven. She had a sweaty long neck in each hand. A tray stood behind her with a bowl of ice and one of berries. Martha and Jonathan Kent's upstanding boy swore.

"Sweetheart, the spirit is willing--"

"But the flesh is burnt to a crisp." Lois sighed and flopped beside him instead.

Clark pulled her close. "I'm sorry. Next time. I love you."

"Love you, too." She popped opened her beer and took a healthy chug.

* * *

  
Perry banged on the supply room door. "I DON'T CARE HOW MANY AWARDS YOU BRING INTO THIS PAPER, IF I FIND ANY MORE OF LANE'S OR, GOD HELP ME, KENT'S UNDERWEAR WHEN I NEED TO REFILL MY STAPLER, I WILL FIRE YOUR KINKY LITTLE ASSES! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Lois shoved her boobs back into her bra. "As if he refills his own stapler," she muttered.

Clark only sighed and wiped the condensation from his glasses.

* * *

  
"We can do this. We just have to be creative. And gentle."

Clark didn't look convinced. "Lois, your cast is awfully big."

"But they said there's rods and screws in there right now so the bones aren't going to move."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Lois cupped his jaw. "You're the gentlest man I've ever known. You've never hurt me. Not more than I can take anyway."

He blushed in remembrance. "There's a difference between a few playful spanks and a broken leg."

"You're right. This calls for some pre-sex Vicodin."

"Lois!"

"What? The nurse said to take it before strenuous activity."

"She meant walking."

"Pfft! Remember the last time I was on Vicodin?"

Clark reddened even further. He was just perfectly edible when he got bashful. Lois rubbed the thick length of him through his boxers. He lowered himself oh so slowly onto his elbows, licking, sucking and kissing all around her breasts and collarbone and shoulders and neck.

"I love you so much, Lois."

"Love you, Smallvi-- _aaaarrrggghhh_!"

"What? What?!" Clark leapt back.

"Ooooooh, ow, ow, ow I have no idea but ow!"

Clark fetched another pillow for her leg then an icepack and a glass of water for some breakthrough Tylenol then held Lois close until the spasm ended.

"Hell! That felt like I was giving birth through my ankle. But it's over now."

"Oh, good. 'Cause so am I." He buried his face in the pillow.

She kissed his jaw and drew one of his arms around her waist. "Smallville?"

He put her hand on his groin.

"Oh. Oh man! What if we just played a little?"

"Sweetheart, you screamed a high C when I was getting ready to go in. I think I'm going to have nightmares about that for months."

"Months?!"

"Well, maybe weeks."

Her tongue circled his nipple.

"Days. Definitely just days. One day. Ooooh, Lois"

* * *

  
Clark rubbed the nape of his neck while Lois glared. Neither had an effect on Batman.

"We weren't in your city to fight anyone so I wasn't really trespassing," said Clark.

Batman remained silent. He gunned the car to triple the speed limit.

"It won't happen again."

Still not a word. He hadn't spoken since he picked them up from the crater in the middle of the Palisades.

"And we didn't land anywhere near the city centre."

"Leave it alone," said Lois. "He's just mad that he can't join the special mile high club."

"Technically we didn't either," Clark pointed out.

"We were real close until you veered towards the ground."

"You distracted me!"

Lois shook gravel out of her hair. "At least it was dark."

Batman continued the silent treatment until he dropped them both off at the cave with strict instructions to Alfred to get them showered, dressed, fed and out of his city.

"If he's so uptight about a little vanilla fantasy like flying sex, he obviously needs to get laid," said Lois.

"I don't think it was the fantasy so much as my underwear landing on his cowl," said Clark.

* * *

  
"Maybe it's us," said Lois.

"Hmmrrff?"

"Y'know, with the sex. Maybe we're having too much sex."

"Mmmf. I don't understand what that means."

"Exactly! I wake up and I want you. I see you typing and my mouth waters. You smile and it takes all of my energy not to jump you right there and to hell with where we are. Maybe we're turning into one of those sick, co-dependent couples who dry hump in the train. Maybe... maybe you're undergoing kryptonian pon farr."

"Pon farr?"

"Y'know, where you have this undeniable biological urge to mate and if you don't you die."

"Hmmmmfff."

"And... and you have to keep... keep mating until... ohmygoodness... until you procreate..."

"'Satright?"

"Yeah. You can't stop..."

"Mmmm."

"And you go rabid."

Clark promptly growled and zerbertted Lois' bellybutton. She smacked his head.

"I'm serious!"

He popped his head up and rested his chin on her pelvic bone. His hair flopped over his eyes, the curls finally unrestrained. His nose, upper lip and chin glistened with her wetness. His cheeks were flushed; he was so damned edible when he blushed like that. Lois drew his face up and drew her legs up with him so they stayed around his shoulders. He kissed the inside of one of her knees. Then the other.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"And we are not having too much sex."

"Okay." They kissed. "But then again, it's only Wednesday."


End file.
